Laide or lady ?
by Anan'OS
Summary: Hanabi se sent laide. Vraiment laide, surtout que dans sa famille, l'imperfection est un crime. Face à sa soeur, elle sent qu'on ne pourra jamais l'aimer, ou juste la voir. La trouver belle. Et pourtant, un soir, il est là. Songfic sur "Ugly" des 2NE1.


_**[CL]**__ Balkge useobojiman_  
><em>(J'essaie d'avoir un sourire lumineux, mais)<em>

Un miroir, un reflet.  
>Une jeune fille qui s'entraîne, devant celui-ci. Elle ne doit pas faire d'erreurs, car sinon, cela jettera la honte sur sa famille et sur son père. Elle, elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Ses gestes si sûrs et rapides sont plus hésitants. Pourtant, elle doit réussir.<br>Pourtant, elle a peur.  
>Elle crève de trouille comme jamais.<br>Comme à chaque fois que sa famille la met à l'épreuve, à l'épreuve du public, d'une assemblée dans laquelle il faut peser la moindre parole, le moindre mouvement, où le paraître est plus important que la vérité. Où la perfection n'est pas un but, mais une évidence. Une base. Quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas rechercher mais posséder. De toute façon, ceux qui la recherchent encore ne sont pas parmi la foule qui lui fait si peur.

_Nae mame deulji anha_  
><em>(Je n'aime pas ça)<em>  
><em>Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha<em>  
><em>(Je suis pas jolie, je ne suis pas belle)<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle connaît ses fêlures, et ce mieux que personne. Et elle déteste faire semblant, semblant d'être jeune, et douée, et jolie. Elle n'est pas jolie. Elle le sait. Mais ce soir, savoir n'est pas son affaire. Ce soir, une fois de plus, il faut paraître. Alors elle va y aller, elle va leur montrer une façade bien huilée, lisse et glaciale d'elle-même qui la terrifie.  
>Elle ferme les yeux, les rouvre, regarde à nouveau son reflet dans la glace. De ses yeux ont disparues incertitude et crainte pour laisser la place à la détermination glaciale de ce qu'elle appelle "l'agent double", sa personnalité mondaine. Arctique, et manipulatrice. Lorsqu'elle sort de sa chambre, un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'un reflet sur la banquise étire ses lèvres trop minces.<p>

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**[BOM]**__ Norael bulleobojiman_  
><em>(J'essaie de chanter mais)<em>  
><em>Amudo deutji anha<em>  
><em>(Personne ne m'entend)<em>

Elle descend lentement l'escalier menant à la salle de réception, dans son beau kimono de soie. Un kimono parfait, d'un goût sûr. Un kimono sur mesure fait pour la mettre en valeur, pour souligner toutes ses beautés et habilement dissimuler le moindre de ses défauts : sa taille fine, sa haute silhouette sont mises en valeur, mais rien ne laisse deviner ses jambes trop maigres et de sa poitrine trop petite.  
>Un kimono qui lui sied à merveille.<br>Un kimono qu'elle n'a pas choisi, et qu'elle déteste. Elle voudrait l'arracher, le réduire en lambeaux, ce vêtement qui lui brûle la peau par son écœurante beauté et son conformisme dégoûtant.  
>A la place, elle sourit, de ce sourire de façade dont l'agent double sait si bien orner ses lèvres - d'ailleurs peintes de manière à paraître plus rouges, et plus charnues. Elle sourit, illuminant de sa dentition immaculée son visage qu'elle sait quelconque.<br>Puis elle prend place à côté de son père, saluant les invités, discutant avec eux, toujours polie, aimable, vive d'esprit. Tout à fait serviable et gentille, alors qu'elle n'a envie que d'une chose : leur cracher à la figure, à ces imbéciles aussi hypocrites qu'elle en cet instant précis.

_Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha_  
><em>(Je ne suis pas jolie, je ne suis pas belle)<em>

_Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une autre jeune fille qu'elle qui descend. Une jeune fille qui instantanément attire tous les regards. Elle est plus petite qu'elle, mais infiniment plus jolie, avec ses grands yeux lumineux, ses formes généreuses de femme et sa taille très fine. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Hinata.  
>C'est sa grande sœur, et Hanabi la déteste.<br>Cette sœur est faible, d'une nullité crasse au combat, et c'est elle l'Héritière. Ca, Hanabi l'aurait volontiers pardonné. En revanche, elle crevait de jalousie devant la beauté de sa sœur. Si le kimono de Hinata était, certes, du grand luxe, mais acheté en série et pas sur mesure, il y avait une raison : à tenue égale, Hinata était magnifique et Hanabi hideuse par contraste. La plus jeune ne supportait pas la perfection de sa sœur, si belle, si lumineuse à côté d'elle, de son propre corps maigre de gamine et de son visage tellement commun, voué à l'ombre.

_**[DARA]**__ Nan wae ireohke motnan geolkka_  
><em>(Pourquoi suis-je cette laideur ?)<em>  
><em>Eoddeokhamyeon nado neocheoreom hwanhage useobol su isseolkka<em>  
><em>(Comment dois-je faire pour moi aussi avoir un sourire aussi lumineux que le tien ?)<em>

La réception se prolonge un peu, les domestiques remplissent à nouveau les plats du buffet somptueux mis à disposition des invités. Hanabi et Hinata, chacune à un bout de la salle, virevoltent d'un invité à l'autre passant avec aisance d'un groupe à l'autre, tenant parfaitement leur rôle d'hôtesse.  
>Un mouvement accroche le regard d'Hanabi, qui, sans se détourner de la conversation qu'elle a engagée avec un des principaux conseillers de Konoha, observe discrètement. Et ce qu'elle voit lui donne envie de pleurer.<br>Au milieu de la foule, sa sœur discute, comme une dizaine de minutes auparavant, avec l'épouse d'un représentant quelconque. A la différence que se sont ajoutés aux deux femmes une quinzaine des plus beaux partis de Konoha, tous attirés par la beauté sans faille de Hinata.  
>Hanabi retient ses larmes, ainsi que le sourire cynique et le commentaire de mauvais goût qui lui montent aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle voit ne l'étonne pas, c'est la même chose depuis de très - trop - longues années. Elle n'est qu'Hanabi, vouée à la Bunke dés que sa soeur aura accéder à son poste. Elle n'est que la deuxième, quoiqu'elle fasse... elle n'aura jamais le visage régulier et radieux de sa sœur, elle n'aura jamais sa place.<br>Elle ne sera jamais Hinata.  
>Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.<p>

_**[MINJI]**__ Ddo hwagana _  
><em>(Je suis en colère)<em>  
><em>wae neul wanbyeokhaji mothae<em>  
><em>(Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais être parfaite ?)<em>  
><em>I ggaejin geoul sok motnan moseubeul hyanghae tathagiman hae<em>  
><em>(J'accuse ce miroir cassé pour la laideur qu'il me renvoie)<em>

De la salle de réception, les invités sont aimablement conduits à la salle à manger, pour y prendre un repas des plus raffinés, à la hauteur de la renommée du manoir Hyuuga.  
>Assise à la droite de son père, elle est séparée de lui par Hinata, qui, première née, siège directement aux côtés du chef de clan. C'est le protocole, et Hanabi le sait. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela constitue une représentation réaliste de sa situation. Sa sœur est toujours devant elle, la séparant de la place qu'elle convoite en vain depuis tant d'années.<br>Par la jalousie maladive qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur, Hanabi se révulsait elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de détester sa sœur pour des faits dont elle n'était pas vraiment coupable. Hinata n'avait pas demandé à être la première-née, pas plus qu'elle n'avait demandé cette beauté resplendissante dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Ca aussi, ça faisait parti des nombreux travers que sa si gentille sœur ne partageait pas. Ah non, Hinata n'aurait jamais éprouvé une animosité quelconque à l'égard de quelqu'un, et surtout pas de sa sœur. Hanabi était sûre que sa grande sœur l'admirait pour ses talents au combat. Et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa haine.  
>Pourquoi, quand elle n'était que colère, sa sœur était-elle si pure ? Pourquoi la laideur de son âme se reflétait sur son visage alors que sa sœur était si belle ?<br>Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à un peu de ciel bleu, un peu de la lumière qui entourait Hinata, elle aussi... ?

_**[BOM]**__ Chyeodabojima jigeum I neuggimi shilheonan_  
><em>(Ne me regarde pas)<em>  
><em>Eodironga sumgoman shipeo<em>  
><em>(Je déteste ce sentiment)<em>  
><em>Beoseo nago shipeo <em>  
><em>(Je veux me cacher, je veux m'échapper)<em>  
><em>I sesangeun geojitmal<em>  
><em>(Ce monde est plein de mensonges)<em>

Les hors d'œuvres n'ont pas encore été apportés, et Hanabi, les yeux baissés, observe son reflet dans les assiettes rutilantes. Tout brille ici, décidemment. Les invités, sa sœur, le sol, les murs, jusqu'à la vaisselle. Tout, sauf elle. Elle n'est pas à sa place, dans le manoir Hyuuga. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle aurait tellement voulu trouver sa place, mais elle en est incapable. L'ombre qu'elle est souffre de côtoyer la lumière. Un instant, elle sent un regard se poser sur elle. Un instant, son cœur battit plus fort. A-t-elle enfin réussi à se faire remarquer ? Est-il possible que quelqu'un puisse la voir, elle et pas sa sœur ?  
>Lorsqu'elle croise le regard de la personne qui l'observe, elle veut soudain disparaître sous terre. Il s'agit d'une femme à l'air hautain, dont les yeux venaient d'exprimer tout le dédain qu'elle n'avait jamais exprimé verbalement à la jeune Hyuuga. Elle la méprise, la trouve ordinaire et inutile. Et Hanabi, au vu de ce qu'elle se sait être sous ce masque de mondanité, ne peut que lui donner raison.<br>L'agent double en elle, en cet instant, la sauva de la crise de larmes.

_**[CL]**__ I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>  
><em>Just like her I wanna be pretty<em>  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

Les plats chauds viennent d'être remportés par les domestiques. Les invités, qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux, se taisent à l'entente de la question que pose à Hiashi l'homme à la gauche de celui-ci.  
>« Votre fille est en âge de se marier, Hiashi. Avez-vous décidé quelque chose pour elle ? »<br>La même question, chaque année depuis cinq ans. Hanabi se rappelle que, pour fêter l'entrée dans l'âge adulte de sa sœur, Hiashi avait organisé une grande fête. Et elle se rappelle aussi que pour elle, ça n'a pas été le cas.  
>L'idée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de son père. Et elle avait bien conscience de la raison de cela : elle était laide. La présenter à la haute société ne revêtait aucune utilité, puisque de toute façon aucun parti ne voudrait d'elle. En tout cas pas tant que l'Héritière serait libre.<br>Comme d'habitude.  
>Hanabi est la roue de secours pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas avoir Hinata. C'était l'essence même de sa naissance. En effet, lorsque Hiashi Hyuuga avait fini par comprendre que sa fille unique n'avait rien d'une guerrière et pourrait, plus tard, se faire tuer lors de n'importe quelle mission, le laissant sans descendance pour perpétuer la lignée Hyuuga, l'idée d'un deuxième enfant avait germé dans son esprit.<br>Hanabi était née pour être une roue de secours. Un numéro deux. Une option. Hanabi était reléguée au deuxième plan depuis sa naissance, comment aurait-elle pu devenir plus que ce qu'elle est actuellement ? Comment aurait-elle pu devenir belle et radieuse ?  
>Les fleurs s'épanouissent dans la chaleur et la lumière, pas dans l'ombre glaciale destinée depuis toujours aux numéros deux du manoir Hyuuga.<p>

_I wanna be pretty_  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie)<em>  
><em>Don't lie to my face tellin'<em>  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face en me disant)<em>  
><em>Me I'm pretty<em>  
><em>(Que je suis jolie)<em>

Hiashi n'a toujours pas répondu. Il se retourne vers l'homme qui a posé la question, et ouvre la bouche pour déclarer :  
>« Ma fille a vingt-trois ans dans deux semaines. A cette occasion, un bal sera donné, dans lequel elle sera l'invitée d'honneur. Une danse sera réservée à chacun des prétendants qui se présenteront. A la suite de ce bal, elle choisira. »<br>L'annonce cloue sur place toute l'assemblée. Le chef de clan avait précieusement gardé sa fille près de lui des années durant et aujourd'hui, il acceptait de la donner à un homme.  
>Hanabi sent avec écœurement l'excitation des hommes attablés. Hinata représentait une chance inespérée, pour eux-mêmes ou pour leurs fils, d'accéder au plus haut rang social.<br>Personne n'avait même remarqué qu'elle aussi, était en âge de se marier. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Pour se marier, encore fallait-il être belle, ou bien positionnée socialement. Ici, tout le monde sait qu'elle est destinée à la Bunke.  
>La femme qui l'avait observée tout à l'heure eut un éblouissant sourire de requin affamé.<br>« Et votre cadette, Hiashi. Comptez-vous la marier ? »  
>Hanabi, de surprise, manque s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau de source qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Encore une fois, c'est l'agent double qui lui sauve la face.<br>« Hanabi n'a pas pour rôle de perpétuer la lignée, aussi n'est-il pas urgent de lui trouver un époux. », finit-il par répondre.  
>Le long temps qu'il a mis à trouver un mensonge plausible n'a trompé personne, et surtout pas elle : il doute sérieusement de pouvoir la marier un jour. Elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle n'est même pas jolie. Juste douée au combat, intelligente et rusée.<br>Mais ces qualités ne suffisent en aucun cas à une jeune fille de leur milieu à se faire épouser.

_I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>  
><em>Just like her I wanna be pretty<em>  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

Les domestiques déposent le dessert dans les assiettes. Appétissant, il est l'œuvre d'un chef de renommée mondiale. Elle eut envie de vomir. La femme, par sa question, l'a humiliée publiquement. Et ça, même l'agent double ne peut y faire face. Il s'était d'ailleurs comme désintégré. La distance avec les autres que lui permettait l'agent double n'existe plus, et elle se retrouve actuellement violemment plongée dans le tourment de ses émotions.  
>Elle se sent mal, et devant ce met raffiné, a envie de vomir. Elle garde les yeux baissés, ne veut pas voir la moquerie sur le visage des invités.<br>Oui, la moquerie. Dans ce monde, on ne connait pas la pitié, ni même l'amitié ou la compassion. On souffre en silence, et on inflige exactement la même peine aux autres. On se réjouit de la douleur de ses amis, car ils ne sont en réalité que des alliés incertains avec lesquels on ne partage aucune affinité véritable.  
>Personne n'aime personne, c'est la règle.<br>Alors Hanabi n'aime personne. Et personne ne l'aime non plus.

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face car je sais)<em>  
><em>I'm ugly<em>  
><em>(Que je suis laide)<em>

A présent, la musique se met en marche. Une musique douce mais entraînante. Un attroupement se forme devant Hinata, qui, promettant une danse à chacun comme à son habitude. Hanabi, toujours assise sur sa chaise, observe tranquillement ce petit manège. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, fatigués d'attendre leur tour sans rien faire, ils viendraient inviter Hanabi, la deuxième fille de la maison. Ca ferait passer le temps.  
>D'ordinaire, en attendant l'invitation de celui qui serait le plus prompt à s'ennuyer, elle s'occupait de ses invités, souriant, conversant avec eux. Mais là, tout de suite, elle n'a pas envie. Alors elle reste sur sa chaise, bien droite, et observe sa sœur tournoyer avec toute la grâce qui est sienne.<br>Et qu'évidemment, Hanabi ne possède pas.  
>Une main se tend vers elle. Une main d'homme, d'un homme jeune, vraisemblablement un ninja car un peu calleuses, mais qui travaille plus dans l'administration à cause de leur petit nombre. Ahurie, elle lève les yeux vers le détenteur de cette main. Il est grand, et plutôt maigre. Elégant, aussi. Cependant, à la manière dont il se tient, elle devine instantanément que ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi sa tenue, et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ce type de vêtements. Elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu dans le troupeau de prétendants de sa sœur. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de malice amicale.<br>« Tu comptes me fixer comme ça longtemps ? » demande-t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
>L'agent double aurait ri, aurait répliqué, aurait gardé son assurance. Mais l'agent double a volé en éclats un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'ose croire qu'elle lui plaît. A vrai dire, ça ne lui vient même pas à l'idée. Ca ne se peut pas, puisque sa sœur est dans la même pièce. Cependant...<br>Elle prend la main qu'il lui tend, et se laisse tirer vers l'espace aménagé pour les danseurs.

_**[MINJI]**__ Nal shwipge ihaehandago hajima_  
><em>(Ne me dis pas que tu comprends bien)<em>

Ils dansent en silence un bon moment, puis il commence à parler. Doucement, par une conversation anodine, il l'amène à parler d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se referme comme une huître. Son sourire narquois réapparaît sur ses lèvres.  
>« Ne me dis pas que tu es si peu intéressante que tu n'as rien à me dire de toi ?<br>- C'est un peu ça, si, " réplique-t-elle laconiquement. »  
>Il l'observe un instant, interloqué. Un moment auparavant, il la sentait à l'aise. Et à présent, sur son visage, il ne lit plus que l'envie de terminer cette danse au plus vite, et de le planter là. Alors il se tait, il préfère la laisser tranquille.<br>Elle, une question la tiraille depuis un moment. Elle finit par briser le silence qui s'est installé entre eux pour la poser.  
>« Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre fille... je ne sais pas, ma sœur par exemple ? »<br>Elle a essayé de déguiser sa question pour ne pas lui laisser deviner ses complexes d'infériorité. Pourtant, elle sent qu'elle vient de le mettre sur la voie, elle sent qu'il ne s'y trompe pas. Qu'il sait lire la vérité derrière ses paroles. D'instinct, comme elle a senti qu'il avait compris, elle se sent en danger. Le savoir est une arme, c'est pour ça qu'elle se cache. A présent qu'il sait, il peut la briser.

_Mot saenggigo bbiddoleojin nae maeumi_  
><em>(Mon coeur affreux et tordu) <em>  
><em>neol Wonmanghaljido molla<em>  
><em>(Pourrait t'en vouloir)<em>

Elle attend sa réponse en silence. Maintenant qu'elle réalise son erreur, la légère pression sur sa taille de la main qui lui a été tendue tout à l'heure lui brûle la peau à travers le tissu. Elle a peur, à nouveau. Terriblement peur. Mais elle ne peut pas se détacher de lui au beau milieu du morceau sans s'attirer les cancans des invités. Donc elle reste. Elle attend, les yeux baissés, essayant de se concentrer sur la danse pour oublier son cœur affolé qui bat à cent à l'heure. Elle espère qu'il répondra vite, puis qu'il ne répondra pas. Elle veut qu'il lui dise qu'il la déteste, la méprise ou qu'elle l'indiffère. Elle veut qu'il lui donne une raison de rester. De lui faire confiance. Et même de le blesser lui, et de le trahir. Une raison d'être mauvaise, d'être gentille, d'être en danger ou d'être en vie.

_**[BOM]**__ Mal shikijima nan neowa eoulliji mothae_  
><em>(Ne m'obliges pas à parler, je ne suis pas bien pour toi)<em>

Pour se taisait-il encore ? Pourquoi ne prononçait-il plus un mot ?  
>Hanabi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre encore le son de sa voix grave et posée. Tellement calme, et piquée d'une pointe de moquerie qui la rendait tellement vivante ! Elle écarquille les yeux, comprend qu'elle aime l'entendre parler. Et a d'autant plus peur, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle commence à apprécier ce garçon si étrange et si silencieux, qu'elle devine suffisamment intelligent pour la comprendre. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, la terrifie purement et simplement.<br>Il lui jette un coup d'œil étonné quand il la sent se raidir dans ses bras. Ses petits yeux noisettes en amande croisent ceux, immenses et blancs, de Hanabi. Son regard le cloua sur place. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, avec cette terreur dans les yeux.  
>Alors il comprend. Du moins, il croit la comprendre. La musique s'arrête doucement. Dans quelques secondes commencera une nouvelle chanson. Ils ont le temps de s'en aller, ce qu'il lui propose calmement du regard, sans parler. Elle marche les yeux baissés, terriblement angoissée. D'instinct, elle s'assoit sur la chaise qui lui a été assigné en début de soirée. Ici, à l'écart des autres invités, en train de danser ou buvant un digestif avec son père, elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle a toujours peur, mais plus du scandale. Juste de lui. A ce propos, pourquoi reste-t-il avec elle, puisqu'il semble ne pas vouloir lui répondre ? Devrait-elle le relancer ? Elle ne veut pas parler, ne veut pas entendre sa voix faible et chevrotante.<p>

_Geu jalnan nunbit sok chagawoon gashiki nal _  
><em>(La froide apparence dans ce regard condescendant)<em>  
><em>summakhige hae<em>  
><em>(Me fait suffoquer)<em>

Lui, cherche à croiser son regard, à y lire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à la persuader de se livrer à lui.  
>La vérité, c'est qu'elle l'intéresse. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, mais ne ressemble à aucune autre.<br>Elle est trop maigre, mais son mystère l'envoûte.  
>Mais elle refuse de le regarder comme il sait qu'elle refusera de lui expliquer pourquoi il a lu dans son regard cette terrible peur, s'il lui demande. Il sent qu'il doit attendre, la laisser prendre l'initiative. Il est patient, pourtant. Il l'a toujours été.<br>Cependant, il n'a jamais été aussi démesurément pressé.  
>Soudain, Hanabi se fige. Il suit son regard, mais ne voit que le père de la jeune Hyuuga. Il n'a pas tourné la tête assez rapidement pour capter le regard froid que le chef de clan vient de lancer à sa cadette. Un regard dur comme le marbre. Et puis discret, aussi. Evidemment. Un regard qui lui rappelle qu'elle a un rôle à tenir, et que baisser les yeux n'a jamais été un comportement digne du manoir Hyuuga.<br>Un regard déçu, aussi.  
>Hanabi a mal. Comme jamais.<p>

_**[MINJI]**__ Dagaojima neoui gwanshimjocha shilheo _  
><em>(Dégage, je ne veux même pas de ton attention)<em>  
><em>Nan eodironga ddeonago shipeo sori chigo Shipeo<em>  
><em>(Je veux partir m'évader, je veux crier)<em>  
><em>I sesangeun geojitmal<em>  
><em>(Ce monde est mensonger)<em>

C'est la première, toute première fois qu'elle déçoit son père. D'ordinaire, il ne la calcule même pas. N'accorde attention qu'à son entraînement. Et encore, c'est tout juste. C'est le seul domaine où elle peut surpasser Hinata et elle ne s'en prive pas.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne lui procure plus aucun réconfort. Elle s'est laissée aller à sa nature, à ses faiblesses. Elle a baissé sa garde, et perdu tout ce qu'elle avait. Son honneur, pour commencer. Un Hyuuga doit toujours être fort, et elle ne l'avait pas été. Et son père aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été parfaite jusqu'au bout. Jamais la Bunke et la douleur amère de la marque de l'oiseau en cage n'avaient été si présentes. Elle se lève, calmement, sans plus accorder d'attention à l'homme qui est avec elle. Une seconde avant, elle voulait qu'il parte. Maintenant, elle s'en fiche. Complètement. Qu'il aille au diable. De toute façon, elle-même ne s'intéresse plus, alors, ce type dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom... oui, tiens, d'ailleurs, elle ne connaît pas son nom. Tant pis.<br>De toute façon, là, tout de suite, elle a surtout très envie de pleurer.  
>Alors elle sourit, de toutes ses dents. Un sourire éblouissant, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Un sourire faux, qui lui rappelle quel est son rôle, qu'elle n'est pas n'importe qui, et qu'elle vaut mieux que les jérémiades inutiles dans lesquelles elle s'abîme depuis le milieu de la soirée. Si l'agent double n'est pas là pour l'aider, eh bien, elle se débrouillera seule. Une étincelle de détermination naît dans son cœur. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Elle est Hyuuga Hanabi, digne descendante de Hyuuga Hiashi, oui ou non ? Certes, elle est au carrefour de la Bunke et de la Soke par sa position de second enfant. Mais ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'inférieur à sa sœur. En repensant à la manière dont cette satanée femme l'avait humiliée, pendant le repas, la rage l'envahit. Contre la femme, mais aussi contre elle-même. Après-tout, elle aurait du répliquer, lancer une sentence bien sentie qui lui aurait ôté l'envie de recommencer. Elle en est capable, elle le sait. Tout à sa force nouvelle, elle a envie de crier, de hurler au ciel et aux invités, ces hypocrites qui partagent son existence, que désormais, elle ne leur permettra plus de la laisser dans l'ombre au profit de qui que ce soit d'autre.<p>

_**[CL]**__ I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>  
><em>Just like her I wanna be pretty<em>  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

Puis son regard tombe sur sa sœur, entourée de mâles qui l'admirent et lui sourient. Ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Ils l'apprécient sincèrement, cela se voit.  
>Alors la détermination d'Hanabi retombe comme un Naruto après avoir atteint le point culminant de son ascension quotidienne vers le ciel tant il énerve Tsunade. C'est-à-dire lamentablement.<br>Parce qu'elle peut bien être une Hyuuga, sa sœur est l'Héritière du clan tout entier.  
>Parce qu'elle peut bien vouloir entrer dans la lumière, sa sœur en est arrivée à un point où c'est elle qui la diffuse.<br>Elle est trop belle, trop elle, trop loin devant. Tous ces hommes qui gravitent autour de Hinata la ramène à sa réalité : elle n'est pas belle, ni lumineuse, et encore moins intéressante. Ceux qui observent si avidement Hinata ne lui accorderont jamais l'ombre d'un regard. Et ce n'est même pas parce qu'elle est la deuxième. Non, ça, elle ne peut le reprocher à personne, parce qu'elle comprend que ça vient d'elle. Et « ça », ce qui fait qu'elle n'attire personne, c'est simplement qu'elle n'est pas faite pour être aimée.  
>Son sourire éblouissant, resté collé à ses lèvres, rétrécit pour se transformer en une pauvre esquisse de sourire désolé. Oui, désolé, elle est désolée. Elle ne sait pas exactement de quoi.<br>Peut-être de sa destinée qu'elle croit déjà tracée.  
>Peut-être tout simplement d'être elle-même et pas une autre.<p>

_I wanna be pretty_  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie)<em>  
><em>Don't lie to my face tellin'<em>  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face en me disant)<em>  
><em>Me I'm pretty<em>  
><em>(Que je suis jolie)<em>

« Parce que c'est toi qui m'a plu, et qui m'intrigue. Pas elle. »  
>Hanabi sursaute. Elle ne l'a pas senti arriver. Depuis quelques minutes, elle se balade dans la propriété de sa famille. L'immense jardin, entretenu par une dizaine d'employés à temps plein, avait ce soir la particularité de l'apaiser, malgré l'étalage outrancier de richesses. Ici, au moins, elle pouvait être au calme, au milieu de plantes, autrement dit d'êtres vivants qui n'avaient pas pour but de tromper et de mentir. Juste d'exister.<br>Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, à l'instant. Etre une plante. Qu'on s'occupe d'elle juste ce qu'il fallait, qu'on la fasse resplendir sans la travestir, et le calme. Un calme paisible.  
>Qu'avait rompu l'homme en la surprenant, d'ailleurs. Ce qui d'ordinaire énervait prodigieusement la jeune femme. Cependant, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer claquaient encore dans la nuit, comme un message gravé dans l'air frais.<br>Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres.  
>« Quelle jolie phrase. Tu t'es entraîné avant de venir me voir ? »<br>Elle lui tourne le dos, le ton est volontairement mauvais pour contenir son émotion. Il est le premier à sous-entendre clairement qu'il veut bien d'elle. Son cœur esseulé bat plus fort.  
>Lui ne sait clairement plus où il en est. Tout à l'heure, crispée et terrorisée et maintenant, indiscutablement provocante. Cette fille jouait avec ses nerfs, et elle y arrivait fort bien. Elle est la première qui réussit à le toucher, à lui donner une envie quasi-maladive de la connaître. Son esprit vif s'embrume.<p>

_I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>  
><em>Just like her I wanna be pretty<em>  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

Un silence. Encore un autre. A croire qu'ils sont incapables de se parler. D'un autre côté, que peut-elle dire ? Elle ne sait pas être celle qu'on regarde. Juste celle qui observe.  
>Hanabi lui fait face. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que l'on tienne à son encontre ce genre de discours, mais pourtant, elle ne marque aucune hésitation. Elle le fixe dans les yeux, le détaille. Une musculature fine, mais existante. Un regard perçant. Un menton un peu en avant, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette. Elle ne sait pas qui il est. Ce qui l'étonne fortement, puisque c'est elle qui a rédigé la liste des invités. Ses yeux blancs se font plus perçants, insistants. Il ne cille pas, mais il se montre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle prend un plaisir sauvage à le torturer ainsi. C'est sans doute petit, mais elle prend ainsi sa revanche sur le temps qu'il a mis à lui répondre. Lorsqu'il devient évident que la gêne de l'homme a atteint son paroxysme, elle lâche :<br>« Qui es-tu ? »

_I wanna be pretty_  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie)<em>  
><em>Don't lie to my face cuz I know<em>  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face parce que je sais)<em>  
><em>I'm ugly<em>  
><em>(Que je suis laide)<em>

Une lueur de panique luit dans ses yeux. Il se sent pris au piège. Puis, soudainement, toute sa gêne disparaît, laissant place à un grand sourire. Il lui tend la main.  
>"Shikamaru Nara, junin, vingt-trois ans, meilleur stratège de Konoha."<br>Une chaleur envahit la main de Hanabi. Elle retient de justesse son envie fulgurante de le gifler. Non, une autre idée germe dans son esprit. Elle lui prend la main, et la serre, avec un grand sourire à son tour.  
>"Hanabi Hyuuga, dix-huit ans, membre de la branche principale de la famille la plus influente de Konoha. Anbu."<br>Le sourire de Shikamaru se fige.  
>Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Il la regarde, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace de mensonge. En vain. Elle voit briller une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.<br>"Tu as oublié de rajouter que tu avais un très beau profil à la lumière de la lune."  
>La plaisanterie dans sa voix est évidente. Il essaye de reprendre la situation en main, de briser un peu la glace. Hanabi n'arrive à retenir son geste qu'à deux millimètres de la joue de Shikamaru.<br>Aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole ni ne bouge durant un long moment. Elle sait qu'elle a eut tort, qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser.  
>Mais elle déteste qu'on lui mente.<p>

_**[DARA]**__ All alone_  
><em>(Toute seule)<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>(Je suis toute seule)<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>(Je suis toute seule)<em>

Comme si elle était assez naïve pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
>Hanabi possède beaucoup de défauts, mais certainement pas celui-là. En revanche, elle possède une faiblesse exploitable par n'importe qui.<br>Elle voudrait être aimée.  
>Etre aimée, c'est tout.<br>Elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ces gens qu'on aime, mais de ceux qu'on ignore. Elle sait qu'elle devrait arrêter de se faire des illusions. Personne n'est assez fou pour aimer une Hyuuga qui n'est pas belle. En d'autres termes, qui a tous les inconvénients des Hyuuga - sa froideur, son égocentrisme, son entêtement - sans en avoir les avantages.

_Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo_  
><em>(Rien n'est comparable à la chaleur)<em>  
><em>Gyeoten amudo eopseo<em>  
><em>(Personne n'est près de moi)<em>

Elle a dix-huit, elle est une anbu. Réaliste, cynique, elle ne croit plus à rien. Mais pourtant, elle espère encore qu'un jour, elle se réveillera belle et pleine d'assurance. Prête à exister ailleurs que dans l'ombre de son clan.  
>Elle espère aussi qu'un jour, il y aura quelqu'un pour l'attendre quand elle rentrera de mission. Mais rien n'est moins sûr.<br>Rien n'est aussi probable que la déception avec un espoir pareil.  
>Elle le sait, elle veut cesser d'y croire.<br>Pourtant elle y croit.

_All alone I'm all alone_  
><em>(Toute seule, je suis toute seule)<em>  
><em>All alone I'm all alone<em>  
><em>(Toute seule, je suis toute seule)<em>  
><em>I'm always all alone<em>  
><em>(Je suis toujours seule)<em>

En dix-huit ans, la solitude lui a trop pesé. Ses épaules ne sont pas faites pour supporter une vie en solitaire. Elle en a honte, elle devrait être forte, beaucoup plus forte. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Elle a besoin de contacts, d'humains. Mais elle n'a à portée depuis toujours que les membres de son clan. Ce qui revient à pas grand-chose.  
>Elle n'a jamais posé de problème à sa famille. A toujours évolué comme on le lui demandait, sans poser de questions. Elle pensait rendre son clan - et surtout son père - fiers d'elle, mais c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. A vouloir devenir exemplaire, à ne jamais élever la voix et toujours obéir sans discuter, on ne lui demandait plus son avis, on se rappelait à peine qu'elle existait.<br>D'ailleurs, si personne ne sait qu'on existe, existe-t-on vraiment ?

_Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo_  
><em>(Rien n'est comparable à la chaleur)<em>  
><em>Gyeoten geu nugudo nal anajul saram eopseo<em>  
><em>(Personne n'est près de moi pour me réconforter)<em>

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la main qu'elle tenait près de la joue de Shikamaru avait glissée sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Saisi, il la regardait fixement, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'incroyable.  
>Elle-même ne s'était rarement sentie tant déboussolée. Il y a quelques secondes, elle se sentait seule. Et là, maintenant, il est près d'elle. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il l'énerve. Il l'angoisse.<br>Il la trouble.  
>Personne auparavant n'avait jamais vu ses larmes.<p>

_**[CL]**__ I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>  
><em>Just like her I wanna be pretty<em>  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

"Oh, mon dieu... " murmure-t-elle.  
>Elle n'arrive pas à leur croire. Elle pleure. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Dans sa famille, pleurer, c'est comme faire un caprice à trente-cinq ans pour une peluche. Une incroyable honte. Et la honte, chez les Hyuuga, n'existe pas. Autrement dit, on n'a pas intérêt à pleurer ou montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. C'est inadmissible.<br>Comme n'importe quel autre sentiment que la détermination, d'ailleurs.  
>Elle n'était déjà pas belle... il faut à présent qu'elle ait les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule. Elle sent son maquillage couler en grosses traînées noires et blanches, appartenant respectivement à son eye-liner et à son fond de teint. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir les épais cils noirs et la peau d'albâtre de Hinata.<br>Elle n'était déjà pas belle... il faut à présent qu'elle s'humilie, qu'elle laisse un homme la voir pleurer, se faire plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face car je sais)<em>  
><em>I'm ugly<em>  
><em>(Que je suis laide)<em>

Elle ne peut plus que laisser ses larmes se tarir. Autant elle est douée pour les retenir, autant une fois que ses canaux lacrymaux sont en marche, plus rien ne les arrête. Elle prend alors conscience qu'il la voit pleurer, s'enlaidir un peu plus. Elle le sait déjà, mais l'évidence la frappe soudainement. Alors, avec les lambeaux restants de sa dignité, elle tente se cacher dans les larges manches de son kimono. Tente seulement.  
>Une poigne sûre retient sa main. Pourquoi tient-il à la voir dans cet état ? Elle ne voit pourtant ni plaisir ni méchanceté dans ses yeux.<br>Il lui donne un morceau de réponse à ses questions en l'embrassant juste en-dessous de sa pommette, là où s'accumule ce qu'il reste de son maquillage. Elle tressaille, mais ne bouge pas.  
>De toute façon, elle ne sait plus comment faire. A peine se rappelle-t-elle la manière dont on respire.<p>

_I think I'm ugly_  
><em>(Je pense que je suis laide)<em>  
><em>And nobody wants to love me<em>  
><em>(Et personne ne veut m'aimer)<em>

Elle avait toujours été persuadée que son visage et sa personne en général lui fermait les portes des relations humaines et d'autant plus amoureuses. Elle le croyait encore, même si elle sentait ses certitudes vaciller. Elle le croyait encore, encore un peu. Et puis, à quoi bon réfléchir ? Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même.

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_  
><em>(Je voudrais être jolie, juste comme elle)<em>

« Embrasses-tu toujours les filles comme moi ? Laides, stupides et pleurnichardes ? »  
>Il sourit de sa question. Un sourire aux couleurs bizarres, parce que le maquillage qui coulait sur la joue de ma jeune fille s'est collé aux lèvres de Shikamaru. L'ironie qui perce dans la voix de Hanabi lui plaît infiniment. Et, pour changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, il ne la fait pas languir.<br>« Tu n'es ni laide, ni stupide, ni pleurnicharde. Tu n'es pas belle, et alors ? Ca ne t'empêche pas d'exister, et d'accrocher les regards. Tu n'es pas ta sœur, c'est vrai. Tu es simplement toi. Physiquement, tu es peut-être moyenne, mais certainement pas commune. Puis, si la stupidité était un critère de recrutement pour les forces spéciales, ça se saurait. Ensuite, pleurer n'est pas synonyme de faiblesse. Ca ne l'a jamais été et j'en sais quelque chose. »

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_  
><em>(Ne me mens pas en face car je sais)<em>  
><em>I'm ugly<em>  
><em>(Que je suis laide)<em>

Elle le regarde, éperdue. Du regard, elle le supplie de ne pas mentir. Elle n'arrive pas à accrocher les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer. Des paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais, ne serait-ce que rêver d'entendre. Elle a envie de lui dire merci, mais elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle est trop pétrifiée, encore une fois.  
>Il semble comprendre qu'elle ne sait plus. Qu'elle est complètement perdue. Qu'elle voudrait y croire, mais qu'elle n'y croit plus depuis longtemps. Longtemps, il avait pensé que les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes : jolies, mais chiantes, sans cervelle, ou du moins pas capables de l'utiliser correctement. Mais devant lui, ce n'était une simple femme, c'était Hanabi. Une Hanabi imprévisible, qui pour le moment ne pouvait plus faire un geste.<br>Pour la convaincre, il sait que les mots ne suffiront pas.  
>Alors il l'embrasse.<br>Vraiment.  
>Un baiser au goût de maquillage, mais aussi de nouveauté, de découverte.<br>Et de reconstruction.  
>Pour elle, c'est vrai. Elle qui apprendra à voir autre chose que ses défauts, et à apprécier ce qui est beau dans le monde.<br>Et pour lui aussi. Lui qui apprendra à être attentif à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, à agir sans réfléchir, et sans but précis.  
>Un baiser qui est plus qu'un baiser.<br>Un baiser qui est un brasier.  
>Un baiser qui est un pacte. <p>


End file.
